Devil Women
by lugia flyhight
Summary: it's a sequel to a up coming prequel. Chance is suffering the loss of Turmoil after she sacraficed herself to save him. He befriends a demonic cat but little does he know that his pet is the incarnation of the devil and Turmoil. TboneXTurmoil
1. Chapter 1

**The Devil Woman**

**Chapter 1**

" We do it together, razors out for the count and healing on the grounds"

"Fine" Turmoil responded.

"SPEED OF HEAT!" T-bone charged at full force at venom's aircraft, Turmoil however began to shoot down their escaping foes with fiery desire. The infamous charcoal jet started to burn…fire… the burning element swallowed its prey…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion was a massive burning inferno, Turmoil was caught in the blast and T-bone was nowhere in sight, debris began to descend from the blazing aircraft endangering the very lives of the Kats below. Razor however watched with inner pain as the debris began to fall, but deep down he hoped… he hoped that both of them would come out alive. One lone tear fell…

---------------------------------------------------

The turbokat was destroyed…and venoms' jet had fully descended to the grounds in which it was made. The audience watched in awe and sadness...

Metal began to clang and shift… a silhouette of a Kat could be seen leaving the useless ship…small embers added to the scene. Smog made it even harder to see the creature…seconds passed… razor watched the confusing sight from the ambulance. The area soon began to clear…T-bone was caught among the sights of the people, his uniform was chard and black, ash and holes scattered all over him, his wounds fresh and bleeding… and he was holding the body of the she-Kat…Turmoil. She lay dead in his arms… the paramedics came rushing over… T-bone however started to growl with impatience, anger and annoyance… it was to late…

* * *

Chance awoke… sweat poring down his furred features and his paws shaking with fear, that day forever haunted him in his dreams, he may of saved the lives of many Kats alike, heck he even saved his best friend… but it was his fault that Turmoil was dead… well that fault was in his own opinion. The moon was high; darkness had taken its territory among the slumbering city. Chance was in a state of shock and let his thoughts take control of him, sleep however was hard to grasp.

* * *

The morning sun rose with all its glory, Jake was worried about his friend, Chance had barely any sleep and it took its toll, his fur had faded from a healthy yellow to a pale wreak, his eyes blood shot…he was mourning.

"Chance… you OK bud?"

" Didn't sleep much last night…I'll be OK, no worries buddy"

"Chance, you haven't had much sleep in over 2 weeks…"

"Jake, I said I'm fine"

The burly tom-Kat sat at the table drinking his coffee, his thoughts raced.

"_Come on Chance pull yourself together…kick some tail!_"

" _T-bone, come on hot shot the skies await"_

His partner looked at him with worry and guilt, he should have anticipated the opponents movements, it was his fault that his best friend was in such a terrible condition, but he knew that his mourning would soon pass… but it hurt, it hurt him deep down. Chance didn't even finish his drink; he got up from his seat and started to walk to the daily business of fixing the run down cars.

"Chance…"

His friend answered him with a thumbs' up, Jake couldn't help but smile…his partner was in a rough state but maybe he was on his way to a full recovery, not physically but mentally. The broken down cars would probably keep his mind occupied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil Woman**

**Chapter 2**

Chance was working non-stop on the run down vehicles, his fur was matted dew to the effect of the oil. His mind however was on other things…

T-bone, I'll do it my self with or without your help 

_We do it together…_

"Chance you ok pal?"

"Huh?"

"Drifted off for a second there, you sure your OK?"

" I'm fine bud, really"

Hours came and went, darkness had yet again claimed the city of all light, thus came the night. Chance however had enough for today and cleaned the oil and grease with a near-by washcloth. A soft bell chimed, the clock read 12:00 midnight. The surroundings became oddly eerie. All fell silent among the garage. The bell had continued its chime. The tom-Kat ignored the strange omen and went to collect the milk from the door…he was not alone…

He opened the door. A powerful gust of wind threatened to pin him down to the floor…he kept his ground. He opened his eyes. A silhouette of a small creature hissed and snarled, his vision had adjusted to the surroundings. A black cat came into view; its yellow eyes were demonic and cold. Chance however froze with interest. The charcoal creature's eyes illuminated an evil red. Chance's vision had begun to spin. A headache was dew.

CHRASH!

Jake was roused from his sleep; he came rushing down the stairs only to find that his best friend had collapsed by the open door. The chocolate brown Kat came to Chances' side, before he could see what was wrong with him the cat hissed and threatened to attack him. Jake was forced to back off. Evil remained in it's eyes.

"What the?"

The demonic eyes of the cat glowed a fearsome red. Jake collapsed.

* * *

Heat was beaming on the burly tom-Kat. He opened his eyes. The pain in his head made his sight unclear. Within seconds his vision began to perceive.

"Jake!"

He ran over to his unconscious friend.

" Come on bud, wake up"

"Huh… Chance!"

"Had me going for a second there"

"I'm Ok I guess"

Jake groggily got up; his expression was that of concern, his eyes scanned the garage looking for that charcoal like cat, all appeared normal however. He decided to let it pass…

The suns warmth was soothing, Chance only smiled but his eyes had an essence of melancholy and guilt. The chocolate Kat felt guilty that his best friend was in such a state. Chance left the room to work on the run-down cars.

* * *

Chance was in the garage tuning up the engine of an old pick up truck, he was turning bolt by bolt, sweat dripped from his fur-head, he looked around for a rag to wipe the heat from his face.

The lights began to flicker… yellow eyes were distinguished in the temporary flashing. Chance blinked…then it was gone.

" What?"

He turned around.

"Holy Kats!"

There before him sat a charcoal cat, the same demonic creature as the previous night. It glared daggers with its cruel eyes. Tail sliding from left to right… It gracefully jumped to the ground and was swerving between the bewildered Kat's feet.

"Well hello their little guy"

The cat looked at him as if it knew who he was…who he _really_ was. Chance caught on to its stare…

"Turmoil…" 

"_Cat got your tongue"_

" _Your gonna get yourself hurt… we do it together."_

_She glared daggers at him her eyes had an essence of anger, revenge and…love_

Chance was brought back to reality and whispered

" Turmoil…"

The cat responded with a whispered "meow"


End file.
